The present invention relates generally to a novel and unique dynamic blower system, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a dynamic blower system for applying a shredded foil radiant barrier including means for minimizing damage to the blowable radiant media, and methods of constructing and using same.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by: Palmquist et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,400; Tung U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,944; Hardesty U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,142; Hebert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,909; Liou U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,149; and Gerber U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,543.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the prior art and conventional apparatuses and systems, and to provide a novel and unique easy-to-use dynamic blower system.